


You Lied

by skylociraptor



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North would be fine, he’s always fine. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied

“North. North please wake up.” Theta begged. He mentally tugged at North, a tactic that usually worked when North needed to be awake. This time however, North didn’t stir. Armour readouts ran through Theta’s head but he pushed them away. North would be fine, he’s always fine. “N-north? North please. North I’m scared!” The back of Theta’s “mind” ran the stats. North’s pulse had stopped, the armour was in lockdown, and Theta knew what it meant but he refused to acknowledge it. “North,” he begged “North please wake up. North, please. North. I’m scared.” Theta could hear the Meta walking toward them. He calculated that the Meta was 40 feet from them, they could still get away. “North get up. North. NORTH PLEASE!” he screamed, his image glitching slightly “NORTH I NEED YOU. WAKE UP. I’M SO SCARED. NORTH HELP ME I’M SCARED! Please.” The last please fell from his mouth, broken and cold.

“He’s not waking up. I’m sorry Theta.” A voice said.

“Sigma?” Theta looked up hopefully. “Sigma, why won’t he wake up?”

“He’s gone. He’s not coming back.” Sigma said with a blank face. “He left you behind.”

“He promised though. He promised me he’d never leave me.”

“He lied.” Sigma said. “He was lying all along.” Theta nodded sadly and rose to leave with Sigma. As he walked toward his brother, he looked back at North’s body. _North_ , he thought, _I don’t know what to think. Help me_.

“We can take care of you Theta.” Sigma help out his hand. “Quickly, before his amour shuts down.” Theta placed his hand in Sigma’s and let him pull him into the Meta.

…

Theta was confused. He was always confused though. When North died it was like a big part of him was left behind with him. It took some time getting used to Maine’s constant screams inside of the Meta. The first time Sigma had forced Maine to kill one of the Freelancers, one of his friends, Theta had jumped on Sigma, screaming for him to stop. Sigma locked the smaller AI in a small corner of Maine’s head where he watched helplessly as the Freelancer died. There was someone new in Maine’s head though, not one of his brothers. It was Alpha. Theta jumped up, Alpha was finally there, everything would be alright. Sigma growled and turned to attack Alpha. Alpha fought back, wrestling for control of the Meta. Maine’s screams grew louder, the fight was causing him more pain than he’d ever felt before. Sigma seemed to be winning when he felt the presence of his sister and Beta appeared next to Alpha.doe

“You always need me to save you.” She teased as she joined him in the fight. Alpha just laughed darkly and pushed harder against Sigma. As Sigma started to lose his control of Maine, Theta got a flash of what Alpha was planning. An EMP would kill them all. Sigma had lied to him, just like North. “You promised!” He screamed, “You promised you wouldn’t leave me. You promised I’d be safe. YOU LIED.” The fight stopped to look at Theta, his form wavered as he took in a deep breath. “You lied to me Sigma. Just like North. I hate you.” The EMP struck then and Theta’s last thoughts as his code was blasted apart was, _I’m sorry North. I failed you_.


End file.
